Our First Easter
by twilight37
Summary: Edward, Bella, and Renesmee share their first Easter together! All human.


**So, it's like an hour before Easter and I was just sitting here on tumblr super bored when I decided that it would be so much fun to write an Easter themed Twilight fan fiction! Enjoy. (:**

_BPOV_

"Momma." My one year old daughter said as I brushed her long, wet curly hair. I had just finished giving her a bath, and now she sat on her bed, wrapped up in a towel, as I slowly pulled a brush through her hair.

"Yes, Renesmee?" I asked.

"Easter bunny, Easter bunny!" She squealed, smiling. This was the tenth time she had told me this in the past thirty minutes.

Tomorrow was Easter. The first Easter that my husband, Edward, and I were sharing together, and Renesmee's first as well.

Our families first Easter.

We had spent weeks explaining to our daughter about the holiday, and every day, her excitement would grow. "Easter bunny" has been practically the only word she's spoken ever since.

I smiled and dried her hair with a towel. "Yes, baby. The Easter bunny is coming tomorrow." I helped her into her footsie pajamas and picked her up. "But he won't come unless your asleep!" I told her, putting her down in her bed.

She looked up at me with wide, brown eyes.

I felt a hand on my waist and gasped, turning around only to find Edward standing behind me. He chuckled lightly, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, taking a step closer, leaning my back against Renesmee's crib. His face was inches away from mine, his sweet breath sending me wild.

"Edward…" I sighed as his lips brushed against mine. My voice dropped down to a whisper. "Can we do this later?" My eyes flickered to Renesmee, who was standing up in her crib, gripping onto the handle bars, and staring at Edward curiously.

He laughed and spun me around, keeping his arm around my waist.

"Dada…" She said thudding her hand against his.

"Renesmee."

"Easter bunny, Easter bunny!" She squealed again, stomping her little feet and jumping up and down.

Edward smiled and laid her back down in her bed. Excitement was clearly written all over her face as I pulled her soft, pink blanket over her.

"Go to sleep, baby, or he won't come." I reminded her, laughing as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, before turning her nightlight on and walking out of her room with Edward by my side.

Edward stopped in the hallway and caressed my cheek softly. I closed my eyes as he kissed me lightly, his other hand lingering on my waist.

"Edward…"

"Mhm?" He asked, his face against mine.

"We still have things to do before we can do this." I reminded him.

"Oh, like what?" He questioned, looking at me in the eye and smirking. Both of his hands were on my waist now, so I grabbed them and intertwined my fingers with his.

"We have to hide the eggs silly." I told him, rubbing my nose against his. His face fell slightly as I let go of one of his hands and let him into the kitchen, where a huge bag of eggs sat.

"All of these?"

I nodded.

He looked outside. "In the dark?"

"Yes, yes, in the dark. It's got to get done." I told him, picking up the plastic bag. "What, are you scared of the dark? I'll protect you, don't worry."

Edward laughed. "I'm more concerned about you tripping over something and falling. You're already uncoordinated enough when it's light outside."

"Very funny." I said sarcastically. "I'm just saying that the faster these eggs get hidden the faster…"

Without another word, Edward took the bag from me and went into the dark night. I followed him, holding back a laugh.

We conquered the backyard by splitting it into two parts: Edward on the left, and myself on the right. I tried to watch my step as I hid eggs in bushes, trees, and behind toys that Renesmee had left out.

Edward was right, I really was uncoordinated.

I really hope that Renesmee doesn't have two left feet like me. Because if she does, there are going to be a lot of hospital visits in our future.

Why I had bought so many eggs and candy for Renesmee blew my mind. There were about thirty eggs just for one little girl. Not that she wouldn't eat it, but now that I think about it, does a one year old really need this much candy? I mean, she barely even has all her teeth.

Oh well. What doesn't hurt her won't kill her.

"Edward?" I called out. "You almost done?"

No answer.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the other side of the yard, trying to find the outline of his tall, muscular body in the darkness.

"Edward…"

Again, no answer.

"Edward, I swear to God that if you so much as try to sneak up on me then I will -"

Just then, somebody ran up behind me and flung me over their shoulder. I screamed, not expecting it. He gripped my thighs tightly and walked me to the porch, chuckling softly.

"Edward!" I yelled, beating on his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I do have you over my back. I could so easily just do this…" He pulled me forward, acting as though he were going to drop me. But he somehow managed to catch me at the last second and cradle me in his arms.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're so cute. You actually thought I would drop you!" He laughed.

I shook my head. "Just shut up and kiss me."

I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed me, lightly at first, passion slowly building. He walked us into the house, kicking the backdoor closed before he brought us into the bedroom…

"MOMMY!" Were the first words that I heard that morning. I tried not to groan as Renesmee tried to climb onto our bed.

How she managed to climb out of her crib on her own but needed help climbing into ours confused me. Nonetheless, I pulled her on our bed, and she crawled in the middle of us, sitting on the white blanket.

"Momma, momma, momma…" She patted my forehead.

I knew that I shouldn't be annoyed with her, she was only one, almost two, after all. So I tried my best not to sound irritated.

"Yes, baby?"

"Momma, momma, momma…" She looked over at Edward, her brown eyes widening when she realized that he wasn't awake. "DADA!"

She went over to him and sat on his stomach, patting his forehead too.

"Dada, dada, dada…" She repeated in a whisper. "Dada, wakey Dada, wakey..."

Edward groaned and opened his eyes. He looked a little shocked to see Renesmee sitting on him, but smiled at her.

"Yeah, Renesmee?"

"Easter bunny!" She squealed happily. "Momma, dada, Easter bunny!"

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go get your basket from your room while Daddy and I get ready?"

She nodded, and managed to get herself off of the bed and ran awkwardly out of the room. She had learned how to walk much earlier than most kids her age. Which, of course, only makes things more chaotic at home.

I looked over at Edward, kissed him quickly, and made myself get out of bed. I pulled a silky blue robe on over my black lacy underwear. Edward was soon behind me, pulling a white shirt over his head.

He kissed my neck softly and wrapped his arms around my waist from the behind.

"Happy Easter, baby."

"Happy Easter…" I told him, turning around and resting both of my hands against his chest as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"MOMMA!" Renesmee called from the other room.

I laughed. "And that's our cue. Grab the camera, babe, would you?"

Edward nodded, grabbing his thousand dollar camera and following me into the room where Renesmee waited. Her curly hair was wild, but she took excitedly holding her pink basket, staring outside the window.

I opened the door for her and watched as she ran into the yard, Edward snapping pictures as she would plop egg after egg into her basket.

I stood by my husband, resting my head against his shoulder and smiling.

First Easter was so far so great.

After about fifteen minutes, Renesmee walked up holding her basket of eggs and candy.

She frowned. "No moh eggs, momma. No moh."

"No more, baby, no more." I shook my head.

Tears filled her little eyes and she run up to me, hugging me legs.

"Why don't we go inside and see what candy you have while I brush your hair and get you in your pretty Easter dress?"

Renesmee nodded and the three of us walked inside. I grabbed the brush, a new diaper, and her dress and we sat in living room while she watched cartoons and ate some of her chocolate.

The candy seemed to distract her from the impossible knots in her hair.

Suddenly, Edward was behind me, rubbing my shoulders.

"Why don't I brush her hair while you go get ready?" He suggestion, still massaging my shoulders. I always loved when he did that, probably because he knew exactly how to do it, and exactly what spots to do it in.

"No… it's fine…"

"Sure?" He asked, leaning in closer, breathing by my ear.

"I… uh…" I sighed. "Alright. Her dress is there, and make sure to change her diaper, please. Don't forget to get all the tangles out."

He nodded. "Go get ready, Bella."

I walked into our master sized bathroom and turned on the shower. It had seemed like forever since I'd actually had time to take a long, relaxing shower. It felt well-deserved. Usually Edward is at work and I'm all alone with Renesmee, so my showers are limited to about five minutes.

But today, I could spend twenty minutes in the hot water and not feel guilty about it.

After showering, I changed into a light blue dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, with thin, little spaghetti straps holding it up. Falling only just above my knees, the train was pinned up and ruffled in certain places.

I had bought it not to long ago on one of my rare shopping trips.

I put on light makeup, a little lipstick and a hint of black eyeliner, and leaving my long, dark brown hair natural, walked back out in the living room.

Renesmee, who Edward has successfully dressed, ran up to me in her white and pink checkered dress. On her feet with white Mary-Jane's, and her curly hair was calmed down, a bow even on top of her head.

She pulled on the bottom of my dress.

"Yes, baby?"

"Momma, dada dess me…" She smiled and looked to turn at Edward, who was sitting on the couch wearing a white button down shirt with a tie. I picked Renesmee up and sat down next to him. She sat in between us, imitating me as she smoothed out the bottom of her dress

"You like nice." I told him, leaning over to kiss him.

"And you look absolutely lovely." He told complimented, kissing me again.

"Ew!" Renesmee squealed. "Momma dada kiss!"

Edward laughed and picked her up, sitting her on his lap. He kissed her on the forehead, and she squealed again, laughing.

"Do you want to help momma cook?" I asked her, pointing to the kitchen. She nodded her little head furiously and crawled off of Edward and over to me. I carried her into the kitchen and set her on counter.

I grabbed all of the food that I would need are started cooking.

For the next two hours, Renesmee and I cooked (mostly me), made potatoes, ham, vegetables, and even some dessert. I put an apron of her, though it was much too much, so that her dress wouldn't be ruined too badly.

We made it out of there with only one spill on her, and it was small enough that it would come out in the wash.

I set the table with two glass plates, and plastic plate for Renesmee and called Edward to the table. The three of us sat around the table, eating the meal that we had just made.

"Dada." Renesmee said. "I cook, I cook, I cook!"

Edward smiled. "It tastes good, baby." He looked at Renesmee, then me. "You guys should cook like this more often."

I laughed. "This is a special occasion kind of thing"

"And what makes this a special occasion?" He pressed, smirking.

"Well it's our first Easter together." I reminded him, leaning over to squeeze his hand.

The rest of the day was spent with Renesmee eating her candy, and hiding eggs around the house for Edward and I to find. Once she was finally in bed at eight on that Sunday night, Edward and I stood in the hallway looking at each other once again.

He pulled me into his arms, and I sighed happily.

"This was a good Easter." I said.

He rubbed my back, softly. "It has, baby. It really has."

And so we stood there in each other nights, putting the perfect ending to the most perfect Easter I had ever had.

**Done and done! I'm not used to writing like a little kid, so, I hope Renesmee wasn't too weird. (: Everybunny have a great Easter! ;) **

… **sorry, I had to do that. It was killing me. **

**Xoxo,**

**twilight37**


End file.
